The Christmas Santa Clauses
by foxhana
Summary: [Senkosh, Ruhana(michi), MakiFujiHana(gata), JinKiyo] This is what happens before the party in the same day for the yaoi bishonens. JinKiyo page up! on the streets children are clawing at Jin while Kiyota has to pat every head[COMPLETE]
1. The Blushing Red Cheeks and the Red Nose...

*-=*=-*-=*=- The Christmas Santa CLAUSES -=*=-*-=*=-*

-=*=-*-=*=-

ACT I

*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*

The Blushing Cheeks and A Red Nose Reindeer

*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*

*-=*=- Makeup Room 76 -=*=-*

"Baaaa~ KA!"

"Aw…! Hiiiiiiiiii~ RO-kun! Come on! Just once! Once and that's it. I really want to see you in that costume…"

"NO!"

It's been 2 hours 50 minutes 16 second and 32 milliseconds since Sendoh dragged his beloved Koshino Hiroaki into the makeup room of the store of costumes at this time of the year.

"Hirooooooo-kun…! Just this once alright? Just once… Onegai…" Sendoh pouted and once again, huge watery puppy eyes popped out in front of Koshino.

Koshino blushed hard at the huge eyes. "I-I-I- I SAID NO!" 

"But-"

Koshino turned and tried to concentrate on the doll face costume instead of the definitely-made-me-aroused-huge-watery-puppy-eyes. "NO!"

"But-"

"NO!"

"But-"

"NO!"

"Buuuut-"

"NOOOO!"

"Hiiiiiiiiiiro-kun!"

"Does no means yes?"

"No?"

"Then?"

"NnnNNnn~~! Hiro-kun! This Christmas day is our second anniversary and I really want to see those cute little rosy cheeks of yours. Please…" Sendoh flirted while brushing the cheeks of Koshino with pink powder.

"NO! No way in my life am I going to wear that- that- makeup! That's for girls!"

"But it goes with the costume! Look! Red outfit with blushing red cheeks-" He continued putting makeup while Koshino wasn't concentrating. 

"Who said I am blushing?"

"But it looks like you are! Everyone does! Even the salesman look!" Sendoh turned Koshino around to face the salesman who was distributing little bears' soft toys. 

Koshino frowned for the four hundredth time. "It's ugly. I'm not facing the mirror."

"You don't have to. And… No it isn't! If it was ugly than I would chose it for you would I? I wouldn't want my cute little Hiiiii~ro-kun to look ugly! I would rather me being the ugly one wouldn't I Hiro-kun?" Sendoh's hands never stopped as he put the beard onto Koshino.

"Affira… fouu're fo fweet… fut…"

"Please… I beg you… This is our 2nd anniversary and since we are going to that costume party with the other bishonens we should look our best shouldn't we? Wait Hiro don't move. Just let me stuff this in and…"

Sendoh finished the last touch up and turned Koshino to the mirror. "There! Done!"

Koshino's leg itched and lashed out a splitting kick to Sendoh's nose, leaving a red spot on his nose. "FENDOH FAFIIFRAAAA~~~!"

*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*

TBC


	2. Me And My HusbandWife

*-=*=-*-=*=- The Christmas Santa CLAUSES -=*=-*-=*=-*

-=*=-*-=*=-

ACT II

*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*

Me And My Husband-Wife

*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*

-=*=-*- Makeup Room 1011 -*-=*=-

"Hana-kun!"

"No!"  


"Please…"

"But Kaede… you don't wish me to be a-a-a you know…do you?"  


"You don't have to."

"…"

"You're not. And you know I love you to make you do this."

"Yes I know. I love you. You love me…"

"So-"

"I love money you give me! Nyahahahahaha! The tensai is such a genius to make up a poem! Nyahahahaha! I, the Tensai made a poem! Buwahahahaha!"

"A tensai IS a genius Hana-chan… besides, everything here you and I take is free."

"Nani! Do you think I don't know? You Kit-Mmp!"  


Rukawa connected his lips with Hanamichi and pulled him into the Makeup room of the costume shop. Rukawa glared daggers at Hanamichi and dared him.

"Truth or dare?"

"Nani? You dare me?"

"You chose dare. So I dare you…"

"Oh yeah? Come on then! The Tensai is not scared of anything! Nyahahaha!"

"Oh really? You are scared of being the uke. You are always the uke. I dare you to kiss me for three hours non-stop, if you don't wear." Rukawa smirked a little.

Hanamichi blushed furiously at the sentence. "Kaede! We're in a costume store! People might hear us!"

"Don't care."

"But Kaede… even if you dare me I still cant wear it. It's too small for me and the shoe doesn't fit. Even if it does then I'll be too tall… Kaede onegai…"

"All right… I'll spare you from wearing…"

Hanamichi beamed. He lunged forward and hugged Rukawa. Rukawa, who was sitting on the makeup table threw the dress onto the floor and tore off Hanamichi's clothes, leaving him only with his boxes on. "After this…"

"Nani! Kaede what are you doing?"

"Hehehe… Sakuragi Hanamichi, I shall taste the sweetness of your sweat and-"

"Nani!?! Sweat is salty don't you think the tensai is stupid and don't take off my underwear! Hentai Ruru!"

"Ah… What did you call me?"

"I said you're- a hentai!"

"Arh... you called me Ruru? That means you're aroused. You are so sweet!"

Rukawa started to take off his own clothes and spread it out onto the floor of the small and narrow makeup room.

"Kaede! We're in public!"

"My dad own this mall so you need not worry" said Rukawa, who is busy trying to pin Hanamichi down onto the floor and kissing him all over.

People outside waiting for their turn are already getting frustrated. The salesman, salesgirl and even the manager feels kinda weird whenever Master Rukawa and his so call redhead best friend came to shop around. Soon people gathered around that particular makeup room which Rukawa and Hanamichi was in.

"Arh… Kaede… Please… all right… I promise I'll wear…"

"Promise?"

"Yesss…."

"Good. I'm getting hard. Let's do it."

"Nani! I want you to stop! Not do it!"

"Yes you do."

*-=*=- Makeup Room 76 -=*=-*

"Ne Hiro-kun, do you hear some moaning?

Koshino gave him a glare that can't be seen behind his makeup and glasses and used the makeup kit to hit Sendoh's head.

"Fot fnow. Fou'aa fooingffuu deesfrroy fou'aa makfap fuu ffrrenfaai."

"French fries? No Hiro-kun. I mean I think I heard people making love… you know… that kind of moaning. Just like the one we-"

Koshino took off his huge glove and stuff it inside Sendoh's mouth.

"Fifo-fuuunn~!"

"Fuap wap ndd dun mofe."

"Foofke…"

Koshino continue to separate Sendoh's hair into two and stick something brown on them.

"Fifo-fun."  


"Mm?"

"Aa lofe fyu."

"Fyu'aa alwafs fo fweet."

TBC


	3. The Bond of Three

*-=*=-*-=*=- The Christmas Santa CLAUSES -=*=-*-=*=-*

-=*=-*-=*=-

ACT III

*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*

The Bond of Three

*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*

*-=*=-*-= Makeup Room 445 =-*-=1:00 pm=-*-=*=-*

"Come on, your skin is so fair."

"…" 

"Come on Kenji-kun. I'll wear something to match yours."

"…"

"Yeah! Shinichi and I will wear something much more colourful than yours. Like this we'll stand out and not make you embarrassed. Right Shin-kun?"

"Yeah. Come on. Kenji it's just like you wearing your green uniform and me wearing purple. Now it's just a change of colour to red."

"…"

As Hanagata and Maki put on their costumes, they kept on persuading Fujima to be the star of the night, while Fujima just sat there on the chair, frowning and … frowning.

"Shinichi help me with the zip will you." 

"There, done. Now your make up."

"And yours too."

"Yeah… and Kenji's too." The two of them spoke in unison.

After twenty minutes, both Hanagata and Maki had already finished their own makeup and costumes. As Fujima struggled and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying to make an eye contact of glaring with his two lovers, which is to no advantage of course, Maki and Hanagata was slowly happily stripping his clothes off to 'make good use' of his body.

*-=*=-*-=2:40 pm=-*-=*=-*

"…" Fujima was glaring at his two lovers as well as shivering and shifting his butt from left to the right of the armchair, although he was tied.

"Shinichi what do you think of this colour of his makeup? Will it be too dark?"

"Yeah. Use a lighter one."

"…" At this time, Fujima was clawing out the sponge in the arm of the armchair.

As Hanagata was about to help Fujima wear his red pants, he realized that Fujima's legs was bonded. So he ask Maki to help him untie it while he grabbed onto Fujima's active legs. 

"Toru, remember to sit on Kenji-kun."

"Sure! That's what I was planning to do. Ah… we have our hearts bonded. I'm sure Kenji-kun knows what we're going to do."

"…" Fujima sat still this time as glare at them again. 

The tight bonds were taken off a minute later. Hanagata being the stronger one sat on Fujima as he bend down to hold his legs still, Maki was slipping the pants up Fujima's leg. As Hanagata began to pull it up as he brushed softly against his crotch until it reach his waist, Fujima's leg lashed out.

"Sorry Shinichi I couldn't resist it. Hehehe."

"Nah it's all right."

"Grrrr… GRRRR!" [At least the pants is up. I'm going to kill them both for forcing me. AND TIEING ME UP ON AN ARMCHAIR!]

After that, Fujima's leg was tied up again.

*-=*=-*-=3:10 pm=-*-=*=-*

"There! The dress is all done Kenji-chan."

"Yup! Hanagata and I spent hours working on you so don't you dare mess up the makeup and costumes. Now Kenji, your hair."

"Shinichi… since you are the hair expert, I'll take a nap first." Hanagata lied down on the floor and started to count sheeps. "Man this room is way too small for three lovers…" He yawned and slept.

*-=*=-*-=4:00 pm=-*-=*=-*

"Toru… wake up. Don't sleep. It's time."

"Zzz… Ooo… sexy Kenji…" Hanagata shoved Maki's hand off as he continued to drool.

"Oh… he's dreaming about you again Kenji… I'll guess I'll just have to untie you and let you wake him up. But you must promise me not to kill us until it's past tonight."

Maki sigh a relief as Fujima forced a nod. As Maki untied Fujima, the latter slowly got up from his hot seat and proceed to the drooling boy.

"Mm… yesss… more… Kenji… ah… sexy sexy Kenji-chan…"

"…" [I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!]

Fujima turned Hanagata to face up and sat on his stomach. He bent down and gave a hard bite on Hanagata's nose.

"ARHH!"

"…"

"Kenji? Kenji! I was just dreaming about you… you're so sexy…"

"…"

Maki packed up all the things and unlocked the door. "Come on let's go. We're almost late."

As a 'Rukawa' and 'drooling master' got up from the floor, Maki pulled both of them out and into his car.

TBC


	4. Santa on the Streets

*-=*=-*-=*=- The Christmas Santa CLAUSES -=*=-*-=*=-*

-=*=-*-=*=-

ACT IV

*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*

*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*

-=*=-*- Makeup Room 610 -*-=*=-

"Jiney… I don't want to wear this… it's so ugly."

"But you're fatter than me. And we agree that one of us have to be the one."

"I'm not that fat… Look, just let me take off this beard and the tummy all right?" Kiyota said in puppy eyes.

"Nope. You have to look pretty."

[Pretty…? I think I look old. Just like Maki. And this is just so itchy.] Kiyota rolled his eyes and reached his hand into his shirt to scratch his tummy.

"No you don't look old. And don't scratch. You ruin the perfect image." Jin put on his hat and some light colour lipstick on to make it realistic as he looked at Kiyota in the mirror.

[I knew it.] "Do you have to mind read me everytime I speak?" He scratched harder.

"Nope. Our hearst are one remember?" Jin took the small bag of candies and pulled Kiyota's hand out.

"Sou-kun…" [Just let me change into my-]

[Nope. You remain like this. I like your image. You are my pillow and bolster when I sleep.] "Don't take it off until I tell you to. Come on let's go. We're running late."

Kiyota reluctantly took the huge bag of presents and both of them walked out of the makeup room.

"It's still early… it's only three thirty now… and I can't possibly fit into the taxi with my size…"

"Nope. We're walking there."

"NANI!" 

*-=*=-*-=*=-*

"Santa! Santa! I want a big doll to huge just like you!"

"Santa! Santa! I want candies! Lots of candies!"

"Santa! Santa! What's in your bag?"

"Santa! Santa! When will I get my present?"

Shoulders slumped and eyes on the floor, Kiyota walked along the pathway glumly as he pat every child's head that passed by him while Jin was busy smiling and giving out candies. 

[Bear with it Nobu-kun. You can do it. My leg's getting numb too but…] Jin who was still giving out candies to children quickened his pace to Rukawa's house.

[But what? It's…] Kiyota lifted his head and glanced at the clock tower in far front of them. [Five thirty already and we still have not reach his house… I think I'm gonna faint… what an idea Sou-kun…]

[I love you and only you Nobu-chan. Bear with it and I will give you a surprise in bed today.] Jin who was still giving out candies, hook one hand onto Kiyota's and pulled him up. [Don't slump.]

[I'm hot… so so hot… Jiney… hold on tight to me I… think I'm… gonna faint… now…] Kiyota suddenly dropped his bag on the floor and leaned onto Jin.

"Nobu-kun! Nobu-kun! Are you alright? Don't faint! Nooo! Nobu-kun! I'm sorry!" 

Jin flustered and tripped over the bag of presents that Kiyota have been holding. He shook Kiyota as hard as he could. The children cried and mothers took them away. Some were still shaking Jin for candies while others others took it straight from the bag.

"Some one call a taxi!"

TBC


	5. The Night

*-=*=-*-=*=- The Christmas Santa CLAUSES -=*=-*-=*=-*

-=*=-*-=*=-

FINAL ACT

*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*

The Night 

*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*-=*=-*

-=*=-*- Rukawa's House -*-=*=-

"Man this two thorns are heavy… my hair's split because of this…"

"Hn."

"Hiro-kun… when will we reach there? I'm so tall that my back hurts from bending and people are staring…"

Both of them looked around the bus they're on. Indeed people are staring. Sendoh's reindeer's costume and Koshino's Santa clause is attracting lots of attention, even from the people by the roadside everytime the bus stops.

"Well, fthen fou'll just hafe fo acf life a reinfeer. And fhose are nnot fthorns, tfey are horns. " [Hehehe! I'm make him a reindeer tonight.]

"Huh… aren't I one now…? Gosh my back hurts… This is the longest bus ride I've ever experienced and I'm so sleepy I don't know why…" Sendoh leaned his head on the pole and closed his eyes.

[It's Christmas and he's still complaining. I'm not going to open my mouth anyway… I sound so weird… oh well…] Koshino shrugged and pressed the bell.

*-=*=-*-=*=-*

"Kenji… please… don't frown like Rukawa."

"Kenji… please… don't keep quiet like Rukawa."

"…"

On their way to Rukawa's house in Maki's car, Maki and Hanagata was in Christmas mood while Fujima just sat there playing with Hanagata's sleeve, pouting cutely.

"We promise to make one of us bring the presents in a special way. Our only choice is you."

Maki kept quiet as he focuses himself on driving.

"…"

"Come on. It's been hours since you utter a word."

"But why me…? I don't want to be Santa. I want to be a cute little elf."

"Kenji-kun… what is done cannot be undone."

"Hn. You sound as if I've killed somebody…Shin-kun… Toru… I don't want…"

Hanagata kissed Fujima as he took off his beard. "I hope this will make you feel better." Then Hanagata pushed Fujima down onto the rear seat as he kissed him everywhere. Maki just smiled and he kept on driving.

*-=*=-*-=*=-*

"…"

"You look pretty." Rukawa smiled to him as he gave a peck on his cheeks

"…"

Rukawa turned to Hanamichi and pulled the waist string tighter. This made Hanamichi frown. "There, it will make your figure more outstanding."

"…" Hanamichi had to take deep breathes on regular intervals because of the over-tight waist string.

"And your collar, it should be pressed down nicely like this." Rukawa pressed them down like Hanamichi is a pretty little girl who doesn't know how to dress up. "It's not like you're in school and acting cool you know."

"RUKAWA KAEDE!" Hanamichi's face bloated with anger as he frowned at Rukawa and put his arms on the waist.

"What? You are pretty. With the makeup and all… I promise I'll give you a surprise present tonight." Rukawa smiled again.

"DON'T ACT LIKE SENDOH BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT AND I AM NOT PRETTY AND I DON'T HAVE A GIRL'S FIGURE AND I DO NOT ACT COOL IN SCHOOL. THE TENSAI IS NATURALLY COOL! YOU GOT THAT RUKAWA? AND YOU ARE TERRIBLY TALKATIVE TODAY THAT I'M GONNA SHUT YOU UP!" Hanamichi exploded as he untied the waist string that is attached to his dress and gave Rukawa a headbutt. 

Rukawa fainted with a drool on the side of his mouth as Hanamichi stormed out of the room.

*-=*=-*-=*=-*

Kiyota winced at the loud voice as he started to regain his vision slowly. It has been one hour since he fainted on the street. In front of him he saw someone slim staring at him.

"Nobu-kun… Nobu-kun are you alright? Wake up."

"Uh…" Kiyota blinked his eyes as he stared at the figure in front of him. "Soujiro… Uh… where am I?"

"You're in Rukawa's house. Are you alright? You got me so worried when you fainted on the streets like that."

"I… fainted?" Kiyota winced slightly as he sat up slowly with the help of Jin. 

"Yeah. I have to hail a taxi and carry you up here. Rukawa and Hanamichi were not home yet when I reached here. Luckily he gave us his extra key. If not I really don't know what to do."

"Sou-kun…"

"I'm sorry that I made you wear the stuffy Santa outfit." Jin twisted the damp towel in his hands. "You can wear the costume without the beard, wig and the thing which you have to stuff it in your stomach."

"Oh Sou-kun… you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine already." Kiyota hugged Jin as the doorbell rang. "Ah… that's the doorbell. I'll-"

"Don't bother Nobu-chan, let's do some kissing." 

*-=*=-*-=*=-*

While Rukawa was still drooling over his beautiful redhead, Hanamichi had already reached the door. As he opened with a little frown, he met with two big frowns.

Fujima and Koshino were glaring daggers at him and behind them were their three lovers. The five of them came into the house as Hanamichi slammed the door shut behind them. 

At this time Rukawa had already recovered and followed Kiyota and Jin to the living room. Their eyes went big when they saw the guests.

Hanagata started. "Okay… so there's this reindeer here," he pointed to the long reindeer sleeping on the sofa. "Two elves; Shinichi and Jin." Everybody stared at the two of them. 

Hanamichi continued. "Two Mrs. Clause; myself and Hanagata, and four Santa clauses whom are Fujima, Kiyota, Koshino and Kaede. Wow…"

*-=*=-*-=*=-*

Soon, nightfall came and mistletoes were every where in the house, including the toilets and the backyard. Suddenly, the lights went out and the bulbs on the mistletoes glowed. 

"What? What happened?"

"The lights…"

"Ooo… look at the ceiling, they're beautiful… right, Hana?" Rukawa said as he held the person next to him close.

"Eh? I'm not Hanamichi. I'm Jin."

"…" [He must be in the bedroom.] Rukawa got up from the seat and move blindly to the bedroom.

Jin hugged the Santa beside him and he hugged Jin back. "Hmm… I love you." His partner answered. "I love you too Shin-kun."

Jin suddenly felt weird as he jerked his arm off Kenji. "Eh? Who are you? You're not Nobu-kun!"

"Shinichi? You're not Shinichi? I'm Fujima. Have you seen Shinichi?"

"In the dark place? Nope. Have you seen my Nobu-kun?"

"In the dark place I don't think so."

And so… the night went on with people kissing wrong people under the mistletoes and people making the wrong people aroused. Daylight came fast as almost everyone had kissed everyone.

*-=*=-*-=*=-*

Hanamichi found Rukawa and Koshino sleeping together in the kitchen. He gave Rukawa a slap and he went off and locked himself in his bedroom, crying. 

Jin found Kiyota searching for him in the backyard and they went moaning and groaning in the bathroom. 

Kenji found his two lovers, Maki and Hanagata making out in a bedroom without him so he stormed off in his Santa outfit as he drove Maki's car off somewhere. 

When Rukawa and Koshino woke up and found themselves with each other, both of them freaked out. Rukawa went off searching for his love when Koshino did the same.

As Rukawa found an extra key to his bedroom, he comforted Hanamichi and explained everything to him as Hanamichi threw all soft things on him.

Koshino found Sendoh sleeping peacefully in another lonely bedroom of Rukawa's as he checked Sendoh's temperature. When he found out that Sendoh has gotten fever, he immediately soaked the half-conscious Sendoh in the water as he admired his figure. 

Maki and Hanagata, took a cab to the old haunted house where the three of them made love madly for the first time. There they found their Kenji looking at a statue. The three of them made up pretty quickly for their frequent fights as they made love again, as a whole of three this time. 

The Christmas ended fast and all of them looked forward to a new year ahead, for basketball and for love.


End file.
